beveragefandomcom-20200214-history
Clearly Canadian
Clearly Canadian is a North America beverage brand, produced by The Clearly Food & Beverage Company of Canada. The brand was founded in 1987 in British Columbia, Canada and is well known throughout North America, Scandinavia, parts of Europe and Japan. History Founded in 1987 by Gordon Sim, Doug Mason, and others in British Columbia, Canada the brand is considered by many as the first premium "new age beverage" product that precipitated the multibillion-dollar market as it exists today, and has produced product every year since 1987 except for 2010 and 2011. Clearly Canadian experienced broad corporate mismanagement during much of the last decade that led to it being acquired by a CPG focused turnaround team in 2012. Large-scale commercial production has resumed again in Canada after a number of limited short production runs during the 2012 to 2014 period. The company's turnaround was precipitated by an online consumer promoted crowd-sourcing campaign that pre-sold in excess of 25,000 cases. Rhett and Link, hosts of an internet comedy show named "Good Mythical Morning", played a major role in promoting the campaign, attempting to help bring back the beverage of their childhood. Acquisitions The firm has owned at one time or another My Organic Baby, DMR Food Corporation; and Cascade Clear Water Co Timeline * 1987: Clearly Canadian flavoured sparkling water is introduced. * 1993: Annual sales hit $155 million. * 1993: Royalty agreement with Camfrey Resources is terminated for $22.9 million. * 1994: Clearly Tea and Clearly Two beverages are test-marketed. * 1996: Hostile acquisition pursuit of Sun-Rype Products Ltd. initiated. * 1996: Orbitz, with free-floating gel spheres, is introduced. * 1997: Cascade Clear Water Co. is acquired. * 1998: Clearly Canadian O+2, Battery, and Refresher drinks are introduced. * 2000: Packaging of flagship line is redesigned and diet flavours are added. * 2001: Founding Management exits. * 2005: Recapitalization brings about new ownership and management. * 2006: Company founder resigns as chairman. * 2007: DMR Food Corporation is acquired.2 * 2007: My Organic Baby is acquired. * 2008: Clearly Canadian stars in reality TV series "Bobby G: Adventure Capitalist" on MOJO. * 2010: Successful creditor reorganization. * 2013: Fan-sourced (crowd-sourcing) direct-to-consumer pre-sales campaign. * 2015: Pre-sale campaign reached its goal of 25,000 cases pre-sold, pushing the product back into production. 1. * 2017: Clearly Canadian producing at national levels in both Vancouver and Montreal. Brands, products & flavors Clearly Canadian has released many product SKUs and formats over the years, including the following flavored sparkling waters: * Wild Cherry * Green Apple * Peach Mango * Orchard Peach3 * Mountain Blackberry * Coastal Cranberry * Summer Strawberry * Country Raspberry * Western Loganberry * Tropical Tangerine * Alpine Fruit & Berries Additionally, the brand has released the following products: * Clearly Tea * Clearly Sparkling Tea * Clearly Canadian Sparkling Water (non-flavoured) * Reebok Fitness Water by Clearly Canadian * DailyHydration * DailyEnergy * DailyVitamin * DailyBeauty *(never released) * Clearly O+2 * Tre Limone * Orbitz Bottle history Clearly Canadian has been released in a number of packaging formats, principally in glass and PET bottles, that have always highlighted their distinctive flavors with vibrant colors and graphics. The brand's first generation signature "tear drop" glass bottle, shown to the right and for which the brand is famous, is an 11-oz (325-ml) light blue conical bottle. This bottle has come in two styles, one embossed with the name Clearly Canadian on it, the other not. The brand's second generation glass bottle was a 14-oz (414-ml) cylindrical bottle, which has been discontinued. In PET plastic, the brand has been available from time-to-time in standard 16 oz. (448ml) formats. In popular culture Throughout the 1990's Clearly Canadian was featured in numerous mainstream television shows and films, including Sex and the City, Seinfeld, Friends, Dawson's Creek, Weekend at Bernie's, Jerry Maguire and The Vanishing.